1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a signal transmitting/receiving device for transmitting and receiving video signals between other devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
PTL 1 discloses a system for transmitting and receiving video digital signals of low-voltage differential signaling (LVDS) type.